The Heir of The Golden Hall
by Wolf Sapphire
Summary: LOTRSM (my first one yet!). Someone saved Gandalf's life at the forest of Fangorn. Who is this mysterious stranger that seemed to pop out of nowhere? Why is she so secretive that she can't even tell them her real name? What could she be hiding?
1. My name is

AN: Hey people! This is my first LOTR/SM so don't kill me if you hate this fic. *coughs* Anyway, please read and review, flames are most likely welcomed.

Warning: Spoilers for the second book of LOTR!!! (Also I'm very hyperactived today ate a lot of sweets so pls bear with the strange and craziness that you'll might find in the prologue.)

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR and SM, I'm merely borrowing their characters that are mentioned. 

**The Heir of The Golden Hall**

_Prologue: My name is.._

I looked up from the hard forest ground I was inspecting as I heard a familiar cry and saw the faraway figure of an eagle flying straight towards me, going up and down as if imitating a slope line. It was Swift, a beautiful male eagle who is one of my traveling companions and beloved friend.

A deep frowned crossed my facial features. I had been training Swift since I was just a child to do specific stunts/signals to know that the wave-like signal usually meant danger, not that I'm surprised of course. The forest of Fangorn can be pretty dangerous, especially if one doesn't know his or her way around the gloomy forest.

I raised my hand and whistled twice to show that I saw his signal. Swift then made a sharp turn and began to fly the other way, leading me to where the danger is. Quickly, I got on Demon Star's bare back and nudged my knees softly at her sides. The midnight black colored mare obeyed and, giving a soft neigh, started to gallop.

I gripped Demon Star's neck gently but firm as we followed Swift (Lady only knows why I prefer to ride elf-like), jumping easily over small boulders, short trunks that was each once attached to a vast tree and other kinds of objects that stood in the way.

After a while, Swift flapped his wings more slowly as he opened his sharp talons and gripped them on one of the lower branches of a large tree. I led Demon Star to the ground besides Swift and dismounted to the grassy forest floor.

"Is this where you saw it?" I asked, turning to face Swift.

Swift turned his beak, golden and curved, at the path in front of me.

I turned to look at the path that Swift indicated, my eyes narrowing into stilts before I glanced again at Swift.

"Spied any Orcs there?" 

Swift shooked his white head negatively.

I see…you stay here with Demon Star then. I'll go alone," I ordered, my voice soft so that no one else who was near would hear me.

Demon Star pounded a silver-grey colored hoof on the ground in protest, her crimson eyes blazing in obvious worry.

No need to be so worried Demon Star," I said. "But you might get spotted if you come along with me and that'll blow our cover. You need to stay here with Swift and keep watch. See if anything or anyone is coming this way."

Noticing Swift's nod of agreement, Demon Star gave a neigh-snort before she finally agreed.

My lips twisted into a smile before a serious frown replaced it. With my dagger clutched firmly in my hand, I slowly began to walk forward, careful not to make any sort of noise.

Later on, as I crouched behind the low branches of the trees blooming with wild flowers and thick leaves, I heard a low, menacing growl not far from me. On pure instinct, I dropped to the floor on my stomach, hiding myself behind the tall grass of the forest, dagger in hand.

That's when I saw it, a large huge creature that looked like a cross between a troll and a roc. It had ugly green-brown skin that reminded me of swamp slime and gleaming dark eyes. Its dirty yellow fangs bared a red tint of substance which I feared was blood. Its mail was black and it helm had no drawing in it but on its large hands was a wooden bow, already equipped with a wooden, black feathered arrow, ready to shoot it at something in the front.

Or someone I thought as I look ahead of the troll-orc. Just barely in view was the bent back of an old man wrapped in grey clothing, one hand on his walking stick, the other on his lap.

I saw the creature bending its bow further, aiming the weapon at one side of the old man's back where the heart is located at the front.

Wasting no time, I flung my dagger at the troll-orc with deadly accuracy. The troll-orc screeched in agony as the small dagger hit at the back of its short neck. Reaching an arm up, the creature gripped its hand on the hilt of the dagger and pulled. Green blood oozed out of its wound and on the blade, dripping down into the ground.

The creature turned around and saw me (I was standing at the time I flung the dagger). It hurled out a terrifying cry of rage and draw out its club, clearly forgetting its previous target(s). No more than a minute of that that one of the figures behind it sprang up behind the creature and drew out his sword, and with one slash, killed the creature instantly. The troll-orc fell down to the forest floor, its mouth open, revealing its fangs, with my dagger still clutched in its large hands.

My eyes widen with wonderment and yet I couldn't help but admire the stranger's sword skills.

"Who are you?" asked one of the strange men..I mean dwarf, now that I had a closer look at them. The dwarf was wearing clothes that closely resembled that of the elves, as are the rest of them, except the old, hooded man that is.

"Come now Gimli," said the old man when I didn't reply (I was speechless at the time), glancing at the dwarf. "That's not the way to threat someone who'd just saved our lives."

The old man turned to face me. "I am the one known as Gandalf," he said.

My eyes flashed for a moment as I heard the name. It sounds familiar yet I can't remember why or how.

"I am Legolas of Mirkwood," said one of the two tall strangers. He had long blonde hair and sky blue eyes…pretty cute for an elf.

"I am Aragorn, from Gondor," said the other tall stranger. He had long dark hair and warm grey eyes…very cute I might add, giggling inwardly. I could tell that he belongs to the Race of Men even though his clothes were that of an elf.

I gave them a warm smile, showing that I was listening to their introduction, before I bend down to the floor to withdrew my dagger from the creature's large hand. Green blood covered most of the dagger's blade. My smile twisted into a disgusted scowl as I took a piece of cloth from my pocket and wiped the blood off. It wasn't the fact that the cloth I was using is already filthy with green and black blood but that the blood on the blade was still very wet.

'Not to mention slimey,' I added as I wiped the last blood off and stuffed the now slimy cloth in my pocket, not before neatly folding it that is. I may be a warrior but that doesn't mean I don't have to be neat, tidy and clean(when I'm not fighting that is).

Satisfied with my work, I held the dagger up in the light, admiring it with pride. Its kind of silly, even though I've had the dagger for a long time, I'm still amazed by its beauty, being made of the finest materials there ever was. The blade was made of pure silver-white crystal that reflects the seven colors of the rainbow when the light hits it. It's also the sharpest and roughest of all crystals, even the hardest diamond looked blunt and rusted compared to it. The hilt, on the other hand, was made of the shiniest of gold and on its center is the small figure of an eagle, expertly craved from a black diamond gem. At its left is a craved figure of the moon from an emerald gem and on the right is that of a sun craved from a ruby gem.

I smiled as I rolled the dagger around my hand, careful not to cut myself, my smile widening. Eagle Light (as I had affectionly called it) was given to me by my father's mother, I don't know why though. I'm not the eldest of my siblings and not the youngest either. When I told that fact to my grandmother, she just laughed softly and told me not to worry. That I will know why Eagle Light was given to me when the right time comes. In the mean time, she told me, I should train and work harder to become a better fighter and sword wielder, not that my father approves of course.

A sudden cough snapped me back to reality and I looked up at them. Obviously they'd been waiting for quite sometime for me to break out of my trip across memory lane.

"What?" I asked.

"May we know your name?" asked Legolas.

I smirked mysteriously, but inside I was relieved.

'So they don't know me. That's good. That means that they're not part of HIS army nor HIS spies.' I thought ruefully, not wanting to think much about HIM. But that doesn't mean that I shouldn't be so trusting at them. I was also trained and learned at a young age not to give too much information to my enemies, if very I got caught which isn't going to happen for a long time mind you. Strangers are also included on the enemies' list but they seemed nice so I decided to give them my fighting name instead. 

"No you may not know my real name 'till I know that you are to be trusted but you may call me by my other name." I told them.

I paused for a while before I said the name that I've been using since the day I decided to become a warrior.

"My name is Shadow,"

AN: Like it? Hate it? Well its my first LOTR/SM fic so it maybe a bit…er..crooked. I'll post it down if you guys hate it. Anyway, pls. Review this fic, flames are accepted.

**Note: Since almost all of the LOTR/SM fics I saw are based from the first book (or from the movie, they're the same anyways!!), this is an original fic since this one is based on the second book (The Two Towers). The plot belongs to me and only me but I'm willing to let other authors use it BUT they'll have to ask for my permission first!!!! If you didn't and used the plot, then I'll send Heero and Sauron on you!! (Told you I was hyperactived… -_-)**


	2. Revelations

NOTE: As you can see, I changed my pen name from Lady Sakura Light to Wolf Sapphire since there are WAY too many fanfic authors with the name Sakura, but don't worry! You guys can still call me Sakura if you like. ^-^

Wow.. *blinkblink* I didn't think you guys would like it that much…Anyway, I've fully recovered from my sugar rush.. *starts singing one of the Sugar Ray songs crazily*..well maybe not fully recovered..

Before I begin the chapter, I just want to say a BIG thank you to those who reviewed. Now, most of you are wondering who Shadow is and some even gave me their guesses to who it might be, but, sadly, only a few managed to correctly guess who Shadow is. I won't say the reviewers' names for the fact that I want to surprise you guys to whom Shadow's character is. Anyway on with the fic and pls. don't forget to read and review (Flames are most likely accepted)! ^-^

Warning: Spoilers for the second book of LOTR!! (Also there'll be some hints of OCCness in the characters)

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR and SM (I'm getting tired of always writing these…)

**The Heir of The Golden Hall**

_Chapter one: Revelations_

"So where are you all from? I can see that you're not from around here," asked Shadow, icy sapphire blue eyes (which are the only feature visible on her hidden face) fixed on Gandalf and the others.

"That you are right my good lady," replied Gandalf. "We are from outside of Rohan. Mere strangers in your homeland."

Shadow's eyes widen slightly. "How do you guess that I'm a female?" she asked the magician. Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn too were shocked at the revelation for they were sure that I was a male person hidden inside the hooded cloak that was tied securely, but very loosely around the body.

"It was your voice," replied Gandalf. "I noticed that when you spoke, your voice seemed to be forcibly lowered. I admit that if you hadn't spoken, I would never have guessed that you'd be a woman with you wearing that black hooded-cloak."

Shadow chuckled. "You're the first person to see through my disguise in a long time. You're right. I do forcibly lower my voice to make it sound like a man's."

"But why do you do it? Why do you have to make your voice sound like a man's?" asked Legolas.

Shadow glanced at the blonde-haired Elf, "For an elf, you sure can be quite intellectually challenged but I'll reconsider that remark for your people's ways might be different from mine's. You see, women from my clan aren't allowed to fight or hunt. We aren't even allowed to leave our rooms without a female escort, much less outside. This rule especially applies to the female royalty. For that reason, I must keep my female identity a secret. Only a specific few know my secret and all of them swore to let it remain a secret."

Shadow looked down at Gandalf's ragged cloak and said, "Anyways, you must have traveled far to have your clothes looked like this…." She was suddenly interrupted by a large, growling noise.

"Ahem," coughed Gimli, his face turning crimson. It was his empty stomach that made the growling noise.

Shadow gave Gimli an amused smile before she turned to face Gandalf and said, "And I guess you're all hungry right? Come'on then, let us all camp here for the night and don't worry about anything harming you. Demon Star and Swift will watch over you all while I hunt for something to fill your bellies."

Gimli face brightened. "Well, now that you mentioned it…"

"We're very sorry Miss, but however tempted we are, we have to get going," interrupted Aragorn, giving Gimli a warning glare.

Gimli returned the favor with a sour frown on his crinkly face.

Legolas nodded his blonde head. "Yes, we have an important quest to finish."

Shadow turned to face the tall blonde elf. "But surely, you all must be hungry and tired…"

Gandalf shook his head in dismay. "Our quest is more important than food or sleep,"

Shadow sighed. "Alright, I can't force you to what you don't want to do…but at least let me accompany you for a short while. You did say that you don't know the way of the land did you not?"

A series of nodded heads answered her. "Thank you milady. We surely could use someone who knows the way around here," said Gimli.

"It's no trouble and call me Shadow, I hate formalities," replied Shadow.

Shadow then lifted two fingers of her right hand up to her mouth and blew a piercing sound. As if on cue, a midnight blue mare galloped into the clearing. Its silver-grey hooves sounded like thunder as it moved gracefully towards the group, its silver-grey mane and tail flowing freely with the wind. A white falcon with strips of blue-black over its wings and a golden beak that had the tip curved downward flew swiftly above the mare. Its golden eyes gleamed with wisdom and inner strength.

The mare stopped before Shadow and gave a soft neigh of content as the young woman gently stroked the mare's muzzle. 

"This is Demon Star, my loyal and unbeatable steed," said Shadow, a proud smile on her lips.

Demon Star neigh a sign of greeting but then pounded the forest floor with one of its hoof and glared with blazing crimson eyes at the four males.

"You'll have to excuse Demon Star," said Shadow. "She doesn't take kindly to strangers and, being overly protective of me, naturally doesn't like you, but don't worry," she added. She'll learn to trust you all after a while," 

"And this," continued Shadow, lifting her free arm up for the falcon to land on. "Is Swift, the fastest and most keen-eyed falcon that ever lives."

Swift cocked his head on one side as he stared at the four with curious golden eyes. Then suddenly, the bird narrowed his eyes when it turned to stare at Gandalf more closely.

The three (excluding Shadow) noticed that Gandalf seemed to cringed when Swift fixed those golden eyes on him and wondered if somehow the two know each other. They reminded themselves to mention this to Gandalf when Shadow is out of ear-shot.

Shadow mounted up on Demon Star and looked down at the four. "Where are your horses? Surely no one can travel this far without a horse to ride on,"

Gandalf spoke before any of the others had a chance to. "I shall summon them now if you like. But we have to come outside this forest if they are to hear us."

Shadow nodded her head. "Alright." 

With one graceful movement, Shadow got off Demon Star. "Here, climb on up my horse Sir Gandalf. I can move much faster than you on feet and I think you need the rest since you looked tired," 

She turned to glanced at Gimli, "You may also ride Demon Star Sir Gimli if you want to that is,"

Gimli stared up at the midnight-blue mare and gulped at the horse's sudden tallness. "Thank you for the invitation Lad… Shadow, but I think I'll walk if you don't mind."

Shadow shrugged. "If you wish," she told him.

And so, the four began the walk (ride in Gandalf's part) leading outside of Fangorn using the path that Shadow used when she entered the forest earlier.

()==[]========

Once they were outside of the forest, Gandalf got off Demon Star and whistled a long piercing sound. A loud whinny carried by the Eastern wind answered and soon enough, the sounds of hoofs can be heard, though a faint one. Aragorn got down and pressed his ear against the ground.

"There is more than one horse I hear," he stated as he stood up, not even caring to dust his clothes off.

"Certainly," Gandalf replied. "Three of us are too great a burden for one horse,"

"There are three of them," said Legolas, gazing over the plain with his keen eyes. "See how they run, there is your ride, Hasufel, Aragorn and my dear friend Arod. But I see one horse striding ahead of them. I've never seen such a great horse, aside from Shadow's that is." He added, glancing at Demon Star who held her majestic head high, ears perking with alertness. Her dark crimson eyes seemed to cloud with memory of a long ago past before she shook her head and pounded the ground with one of her silver-grey hoofs.

Beside Demon Star, Shadow stood and stroked the horse's neck with comfort as the horse gave a neigh as quiet as a whisper.

_'Do you think it's him, Demon Star?'_ she asked the horse, using her gift to exchange thoughts with animals.

_'No, it couldn't be him. They said that he died…' _

_'His body was never found Demon Star, It could be him for all you know,' _

Demon Star looked up to see Swift swooping down to perch on her back. She turned her head semi-sideward at Swift.

_'Could be, thought I highly doubted it that much.'_

Shadow smiled. _'Well, here they come now. Let's see whose right shall we?'_

Sure enough, even as they were speaking (AN: err… rather thinking), a great horse came striding up the slope towards them, his coat glistened and his mane flowed in the wind. Two other horses followed, now far behind. As soon as the horse saw Gandalf, it checked his pace and whinnied loudly before it trotted towards the old man and caressed Gandalf's neck with his great, big nostrils.

"You've come a long way from Rivendell Shadowfax, my friend." He said. "For that, I am most grateful. Now, let us ride together and part not in this world again!"

Shadowfax whinnied before he lifted his great, big head high from the man's neck and stared at Demon Star, with his dark eyes.

Demon Star returned the stare, surprised crimson eyes against clam dark ones.

Shadowfax moved away from Gandalf and towards Demon Star, not breaking the stare at the same time.

Demon Star stood still as the other horse came closer, at the same time, the other two horses have already arrived, standing still as if awaiting their orders, though their eyes followed Demon Star and Shadowfax.

Shadowfax came to a stop right in front of Demon Star and quite unexpectatedly to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, hugged her in a horse-like manner. (AN: Horses hugged by semi-wrapping their heads against the other horse's neck.)

Demon Star didn't returned the gesture, instead she pulled away and whinnied angrily, her front hoofs high in the air as she kicked and her silver-grey mane whirled wildly in the wind, dark crimson eyes blazing with fury.

"Heel Demon Star, heel girl!" called out Shadow as she tried to clam down the furious horse.

Demon Star stopped kicking and clamed down, although her eyes still blazed with anger.

Suddenly, an arrow shot out of nowhere and into the ground only a few paces away where Shadow stood.

Shadow's icy sapphire blue eyes widened slightly with disbelief as she reached down and plucked up the arrow to inspect it. It was carved out of wood and painted in black with a white blue-tinted feather at its end. She gently touched the tip of the arrow with her finger and winced at its sharpness.

"No doubt about it. This is the same arrow that…"

Shadow, however, never got to finish her sentence when suddenly, a loud yell erupted from the distance and the thundering sound of hooves can be heard coming from that same distance and seemed to be heading nearer and nearer towards them.

"Everyone, draw out your weapons." said Legolas, equipping his bow with an arrow. His face suddenly turned serious.

Aragorn drew his sword out of its sheath while Gimli raised his axe and got into a fighting stance. Gandalf remained where he is, though his eyes gleamed with alert. Shadow on the other hand, dropped the arrow and placed her hand on Demon Star's neck and hurriedly, but silently, led the horse behind the shadow of the trees that leads to the entrance of Fangorn with Swift following suit.

Shadow watched behind the protection of the trees as, sure enough, a group of riders which she'd been hiding from so long emerged into view, urging their horses to run faster towards Gandalf and the others.

'Hmm… that's strange. They usually grouped by eighteen but I only see seventeen.' thought Shadow, slightly puzzled.

Suddenly, Shadow's ears perked up at the sound of a twig being snapped. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

'Unless…'

Shadow whirled around only to have something, or rather someone, lunged at her with full force, wrapping its arms around her. 

Shadow kicked and struggled but it just made what held her wrapped its arms more tightly.

'Darn it….I won't go down so easily,' she thought, her icy sapphire blue eyes suddenly changed into the wild amethyst with amber tints eyes of the legendary Shadow Rider.

Shadow wrenched herself free from what grasped her and, with one swift move, took out Eagle Light from its sheath hidden in her cloak and strike at one of the thing's arms.

It winced in pain as dark blood out of its wound, but it kept advancing towards Shadow.

"I'm sorry about this but…" 

Shadow growled. She was about to strike again when suddenly, she felt a sharp blow on her head and then everything went black…..

()==[]========

"Is this her guys?" announced a young man limping out of the shadow of the trees and into the light. Unlike his companions, the man's white-blonde hair was cut short near the neck and his piercing bright blue eyes were nearly covered by his bangs that curled at the end. (AN: Think of Amiboshi's (FY) hairstyle.) He was tall, fair-skinned, slightly muscular and had a lithe body. His right arm was wrapped around Shadow's limp body, her cloak was freed from its ties but its hood was still in place, hiding her face from view. His other arm reached up to grasped the girl's arm over his shoulder for support. Demon Star and Swift, distressed that their mistress is caught, followed slowly behind the two.

"Looks like you hit her good, Yue. She's unconscious," muttered one of Yue's companions, a burly man with a short beard.

"Uggh…Where am I?" asked  Shadow groggily, blinking her eyes, which now had changed back into icy sapphire blue.

"Are you alright Shadow?" asked Aragorn gently, striding concerning towards the girl.

"She'll be fine Strider," replied Yue for Shadow, his handsome face brightened as he smiled. "In fact, she put up quite a fight."

Shadow scowled and tried to wiggle free from Yue's grasp, which only resulted in her hood finally falling down from her head.

The men gasped as long silver hair that seemed to glitter like moonbeams fell loose from its entrapment and framed Shadow's face.

Shadow lifted her chin up and Yue's eyes widen with disbelief.

"Serenity!?"

~ Sakura ~ Hehehe… I'm soo evil aren't I? *grins widely* Well, now that you now know whose Shadow is, I guess fewer of you guys will continue to read this fic since it's obviously NOT Rei nor neither or the other scouts. 

Sorry if this chapter stinks, I was in a hurry to finish it you see. It's nearly my curfew time. Stupid curfew -_-…. Anyway, please don't forget to read and review. Sayanora Minna! Flames are most likely accepted! ^_^


	3. Old Friends, New Foes?

Sapphire: Yes people! I'm very much alive! Sorry for the LONGGG update. I got too caught up with the rest of my fics…Hohoho!

A lot of you were interested in Yue and some even asked me who he is…Well he's an OC for starters and he's a total hottie! [blushes]. But seriously, if you want to know more about him…well [winks] just read the following chapters. Though I'm giving you guys a hint later in this chapter…but you'll have to read to find out! Hohoho!

A warning…this chapter will shift from Shadow's POV to Yue's from time to time…so I hope you guys won't get confused. Yue calls Shadow 'Serenity' while Serenity refers to still call herself 'Shadow'…confusing? I hope not…

Also…I hate to say this but I think this chapter isn't that great very much. [sweatdrops] I just have a really bad feeling that I'll receive more flames than good reviews for this chapter…Sigh.

Anyway, if you guys are still interested, just continue to read the chapter. Thanks for the reviews from the previous chapters though. I was so happy when I read them all. Thank you! Mwah!

Note: I changed Yue's eyes from blue to aquamarine.

Disclaimer: [groans] Do I have to really do this? Why would I write fanfiction if I do own LOTR and SM?

**The Heir of the Golden Hall**

_Chapter two: Old Friends, New Foes?_

---------------------------------

Much to the travelers' surprise, the young man named Yue suddenly wrapped Shadow in his arms and hugged her with much passion.

"It's been so long Serenity." Yue was saying as he placed his face at the crook of the silver-haired girl's swan-like neck. "We've missed you so much."

The white-blonde man's voice was hoarse and low, far from the deep but vibrant tone he had used a while ago. As the rest of them simply looked on, Legolas felt his stomach twisted as an unknown feeling surged through his body. Aragorn too felt the same way but the feeling wasn't unfamiliar to him. What had surprised him was that only one person before had made him feel this way.

'This is so strange.' Both elf and man thought.

Shadow, meanwhile, gazed her icy sapphire orbs at Yue with a sadden look. Her hair cascade down like a curtain and shielded the view of her face from the rest. If it wasn't for the fact that her hands were trapped in between their chests, she probably would've reached a hand up to caress the nape of Yue's neck and to hell with principles. Yue was (She didn't know if he still is) her friend for Lady's sake!

Demon Star's high whiny suddenly rang in the wind and the moment was shattered as the present reality came hurling back with a jolt of alertness.

Shadow…or rather Serenity; choose that moment to press her palms against Yue's chest, trying to loosen his grip on her.

"Let go of me now Yue." She semi-growled, pressing even harder.

Yue sighed as he felt the vibration of the young woman's growl deep in her throat. Still, he lifted up his face and a shudder involuntarily coursed through his body as icy sapphire met his piercing aquamarine orbs.

'Her eyes are so cold.' He thought. Yue felt his heart sink at the realization.

Serenity had changed so much. Gone was the carefree, lively girl he'd known since childhood; replaced by a seemingly-cold and emotionless young woman. The bright shining smile on his best friend during their pre-adult years vanished and her lips molded into a disapproving, grim scowl…like the one she had now.

Aquamarine orbs dimmed sadly as the owner released the young maiden in his arms. However, their unwavered gaze with icy sapphire persisted. The two colors continued to stare at each other until the pair of icy sapphire looked away first.

Shadow saw the look in Yue's eyes. They were practically swirling with sadness and some sort of betrayal. The silvery-haired girl had held onto their gaze but looked away after some time. She couldn't bear anymore to see the emotions showing in those aquamarine eyes. The same shade of eyes that Shadow had known since long ago…so long ago that it seemed almost like decades rather than years since she had gazed into those eyes.

"Serenity…"

The word was said in a soft, whispery voice and Shadow felt as if her heart was being gripped tightly by some unknown force. The delicate and low tone that had passed through the man's tongue and lips to mutter her once-true name was far from the usually gentle yet rough voice she would often hear in her child years.

The pang of guilt Shadow had felt in her soul when she'd stared into Yue's eyes grew. She could not help but feel that she was the one responsible for the birth of this side of Yue. Shame flow through her veins as Shadow, for the first time since that day, reconsidered her thoughts of what others had felt those years ago…

Shadow shook her head, causing her silvery locks to sway in different directions. She pushed her thoughts at the back of her mind as she tired to regain her focus on the current situation. Now isn't the time to dwell in past resurfaced moments.

"I am Shadow, not Serenity." She replied coldly. "Not anymore."

Yue cringed at the iciness of the silver-haired maiden's voice. Serenity had truly changed so much. The same voice that had warmed his whole being and made him sensuous with songs now sounded empty, void of emotions and familiarity. It was as if she was speaking to a stranger and not a long-time friend.

It hurts.

"No…" Yue persisted. "You're Serenity and you'll always be Serenity."

He refused to let things be this way. Yue didn't train vigorously day and night to the point of total exhaustion, didn't practice in secret the forbidden art of sorcery he had always known he'd possessed. He didn't work and train hard to be strong enough to be considered as one of the mightiest in their clan, no matter how lithe and un-bulky he is. He didn't joined the army with only to find her as his sole purpose and he didn't chose to be in the scout patrol with the hope that he would one day find her only to see that she, Serenity his closest friend and companion, treats him like a stranger…worse yet like a potential enemy.

That would simply not do…but, what if it's too late? What if he'd found her too late to undo the cold human statue that had been his most beloved friend?

Yue, with half-hearted hope that he knew was foolish, took hold of Serenity's (he refused to call her as Shadow) pale hands and gazed deeply into her icy sapphire eyes. He noticed the looks of surprise then barely-noticeable gentleness that crossed those icy sapphire depths and fought down a smile as his whole being (figuratively) soared hopefully. Maybe it wasn't too late after all.

A spark of hope and renewed determination filled his heart. He would bring back the fun-loving, sweet Serenity. This he vowed with all of his might.

Then, Yue felt a sudden tinge of pain in his arm. His aquamarine eyes looked at his arm to see that the cut which Serenity had graciously 'bestowed' upon him. He had forgotten about the wound and consequently, hadn't cleaned and bound it. Blood continued to slowly drip out of the possibly infectious wound.

Shadow's eyes widen slightly at the sight of the bloody wound. She too had forgotten about the cut she herself inflicted upon Yue.

With a small thug, the silvery-haired girl freed her hands from Yue's grasp. She then began to inspect the wound. Shadow noted the young man flinching slightly when her pale hand brushed against his fair skin and fought the urge to chew on her lower lip. A habit she had since she was young and whenever she would feel nervous, intimidated, anxious, annoyed or likewise.

However, she breathed a small sigh of relief when she realized the cut wasn't seriously deep, considering how sharp Eagle Light is.

"The cut isn't deep enough to need stitches." She concluded. "However, we still need to clean it to prevent further infection. Do any of you have a spare towel and some water?"

The group of men with Yue jumped up in attention at the firm tone. One of the men, a very muscular, very tanned, large man with long blonde hair that fell below his shoulders and jade green eyes, stood upright and bowed slightly at Shadow, earning them confused looks from Gandalf and his group.

"We have a clean rag and little extra water." The man answered in a deep, vibrant voice. "I shall fetch them for you, milady."

Shadow scowled slightly at both the gesture and formality but didn't comment. Instead, she ripped a piece of her cloak, much to the others' surprise. She simply paid no heed to their reaction. She needed a new one anyway. It was starting to fade from the deepest black to a light grey already and it was too tattered and weather-blown to still be comfortable with.

She took the ripped piece and tied it securely around the area a little above where the wound was.

"It's to keep the rest of the blood from flowing out." She answered to the silent question, icy sapphire eyes still focused on the wound and not on the pair of aquamarine orbs that stared down at her.

Shadow fidgeted mentally under Yue's gaze. It took almost all of her will not to snap her head up to meet his' and yell "What?" with the deadliest glare she could muster. The staring was making her more uncomfortable by the minute. Add it to the fact that she got captured, the possibility that her secret was discovered, and that she'd injured an old friend whom she still was unsure of if he felt that way now…To think it all started with her saving an old man from a troll-orc…

She sighed inwardly and wished that she'd just stayed an extra day at the waterfalls. That way, she wouldn't have been in this mess. Oh well…no use crying over spilled milk. Perhaps she could still escape if she somehow got their attention diverted from her.

Shadow shook her head mentally. But that would mean that she would place Gandalf and the others' life right into their hands. She wasn't a coward and she'd promised that she would get them safely through this land. And she always keeps her promises.

However…if she could escape with all of them…

Shadow was broke out of her reverie as the man who spoke to her earlier handed her a dry cloth and a canteen full of water. She took the two items and looked up to thank him only to have the words in her mouth cut off. The jaded green-eyed man was very tall. His whole physique towered over her own.

The man gave a wide smile, showing his white pearly teeth. His jade green-eyes sparkled merrily. The look in his face was so friendly that Shadow almost smiled in return. Instead, she cocked an eyebrow.

The man, who also happened to look a few years older than Shadow herself, felt familiar. But she couldn't quite remember where she'd met or seen him so she just shrugged carelessly and turned to focus her attention instead on Yue's injury; muttering a 'thank you' beforehand.

Shadow opened the canteen and dipped a fair amount of water in half of the spare cloth. She then pressed the now-wet cloth on Yue's wound and began to clean the blood off it.

Once she had finished washing the cut, Shadow closed the canteen and laid both the cloth and container in the soft earth.

She brushed a hand inside her cloak and took out a small black pouch from an inside pocket. The young woman untied the golden thread that closed the pouch and opened it. She took out a small, blue-colored bottle and twisted the plug open.

Shadow tucked a stray silvery lock behind her ear before she cautiously dipped the rim of the bottle near the dry part of the cloth and clear blue liquid flow through the rim and into the cloth. She was careful not to use too much of the liquid.

"This is going to sting a little." She muttered softly as she applied the medicine on Yue's wound.

After Shadow was sure that the wound is disinfected and clean, she closed the bottle and slid it carefully inside her pouch. She then took out a bandage roll and began to wrap it around the white-blonde man's wound. As the silvery-haired maiden tied the ends of the wrappings, she said.

"There. The wound's cleaned and bound. The medicine I had given you is very effective so the cut should disappear in a few days."

Shadow re-wrapped the remaining bandage roll and placed it inside her pouch. She then closed and re-tied the pouch before putting it back inside the folds of her cloak.

No sooner than she had done this, Shadow felt something hitting the pressure point at her nape and her vision became dimmer.

"Sorry about this Serenity." said a voice as darkness unfurled the silver-haired maiden's whole world.

----------------------(AN: Hmm…should I continue? [gulps as agitated readers took hold of pick-forks, mallets, guns, swords, etc…] Err….maybe I will…

When Shadow regained consciousness, she found that she was in the place where she was most dreaded to be in…her old room.

Shadow let out a horrid gasp and clambered to get out of the queen-sized bed. In her haste, she fell down to the cool marble but carpeted floor none-too gracefully.

Shadow muttered out a curse as she rubbed her sore bottom. At the same time, she glanced down at her clothes. Her breeches, shirt, tunic, and cloak were replaced by a familiar long flowing white and gold-trimmed night-gown. Her legs were bare aside from a beautiful silver, blue and gold anklet on each side of her ankles.

The young woman slowly got up to her feet and was about to put on her boots found beside the bed when the door suddenly burst opened and a slightly younger-woman with long, shoulder-length black hair adorned with a simple violet and silver ringlet wearing a violet and blue princess gown.

The younger-woman's deep violet eyes shined with glee and outmost delight as she approached and practically glomped Shadow, a wide smile on her pale face.

"Sister! It's been so long," cried out the younger woman as she hugged Shadow tighter.

"Hotaru…" muttered Shadow softly, tears threatening to spill down her sapphire eyes which had lost its iciness.

Shadow smiled genuinely for the first time in years and hugged her sister back. She would forget everything else in the mean time; she just wanted to hold her sister for now.

However, Shadow's sapphire depths regained their coldness when another figure appeared in the doorway.

"Welcome back Serenity," replied Theoden, the ancient ruler of Rohan. His back was humped due to old age but nevertheless was taller than Shadow herself and was leaning on a black bone-handled cane to support himself. His piercing blue eyes, nonetheless, still had that lively blue spark in them as he gazed at them.

"My daughter…"

--------------To be continued

Sapphire: Well? How was it? I hope it's good. I haven't seen the second movie nor read the second book in a LONG time so I had forgotten almost everything about it. That is why I'm going to watch the Two Towers again so I can remember...

Review! Review! Come'on don't be shy…click the lavender button below. [gives puppy-dog-eyes look] Onegai?


End file.
